Lovlications
by romancesucker12
Summary: Olivia loves Hikaru and Hikaru loves Olivia. But not all love stories are simple. Haha its my first time publishing a story on here so please review and tell me what you think so I can post the next chapter  : plz.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Olivia yawned quietly as the break time school bell rang. She moved her long brown hair out of her emerald eyes and looked out the window that was right next to her, while she drifted away in her thoughts. Suddenly she felt her desk move and looked up to see Hikaru halfway sitting on her desk and smirking at her. Regretfully she asked,

"Can I help you?"

Hikaru smiled and said,

"You seem grouchier this morning."

Olivia gave an annoyed look,

"If you're going state the obvious then you can just leave."

Hikaru turned around, put his hands on her desk, and put his face close to hers,

"And what if I don't want to?"

Olivia sighed and looked out the window. Hikaru gave a quick smile and sat backwards on the chair that was in front of her desk.

"So what happened last night that made you so tired?"

"I was just helping my mom, nothing too exciting."

Hikaru then noticed something on Olivia's lower shoulder and reached out and slightly pulled down the yellow sleeve revealing a bruise. Olivia quickly pulled the sleeve back up while Hikaru's serious face said,

"You know better than to lie to me."

Olivia looked down and got up from her seat saying,

"We should go meet up with Kaoru and Yvette."

Hikaru also got up and frowned a little and with a sarcastic voice said,

"Ya, wouldn't want to keep my brother and your best friend waiting, after all they're all the way next door."

Olivia tried to hide her giggle but Hikaru heard it and smiled as he followed her down the hallway and into the next room. They were soon greeted with a debate about what kind of cake was better. Olivia and Hikaru had the teardrops running down the back of their heads and after a minute, the cake debaters realized Olivia and Hikaru were finally there. Kaoru came running and hid behind them yelling,

"Get me away from this mad lady who thinks chocolate cake is better than vanilla!"

Yvette stomped up to all three of them and pointed to Kaoru that was hiding and said, with her "Yvette" voice,

"Chocolate is not plain like vanilla is."

Olivia laughed and said,

"Nice to see you too guys."

Kaoru hugged Olivia from behind and Olivia gave a small smile and said,

"Hey Kaoru."

Yvette suddenly grabbed Olivia's hand and asked the twins if she and Olivia could talk privately for a minute. The twins looked at each other and shrugged while Yvette took Olivia to another part of the classroom. With a curious face, Yvette asked,

"Soooo?"

"So what?" Olivia asked looking at her.

"How was the date that I set up with you and Kaoru on Sunday yesterday?"

" Oh well um.."

Suddenly Yvette interrupted her,

"Ahhh! I finally got you guys together! It was hard but worth it! Im so proud!"

Her sparkled eyes soon returned to normal and she continued again with her question,

"So anyways Olivia, how was it?"

Olivia faked a smile and said, "It was good."

Yvette started cheering to herself everywhere. While the cheering took place, Olivia looked back to Kaoru and gave a slow shake of the head. Kaoru became serious and gave a small nod. Hikaru was noticing all these small gestures and got irritated and with an annoyed face, walked out of the classroom. Kaoru shouted,

"Hikaru!" and then followed him.

After a couple feet down the hallway, Hikaru stopped and Kaoru soon stopped behind him. Kaoru suddenly asked,

"What's wrong Hikaru?"

Still showing his back, Hikaru looked down and muttered,

"What's going on?"

He then turned around and yelled,

"Why are you and Ol-"

The "return to class" bell rang and Hikaru whispered,

"Nevermind."

He started to walk off when Kaoru said with a worried look,

"I'll explain everything at home."

Hikaru heard then walked back to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks soo much for the reviews, Im glad that people like my story(: This chapter is kinda short but I have the third one ready. Please enjoy.**

Chapter 2

The evening bell soon rang and there were suddenly crowds of friends saying goodbye; worrying about how much homework they have to finish once they got home. Hikaru then saw Olivia run out through the crowd. Oh how badly he wanted to talk to her but he knew how she had to get to her part-time job at the dance studio. He looked at his desk and soon got lost in his thoughts. About five minutes later, he was interrupted by a,

"Hey Hikaru."

He looked up from his desk to see Yvette smiling.

"Oh, hey Yvette."

Yvette blushed a little and asked,

"What are you still doing here? Knowing you, you would probably be at home stuffing yourself with delicious food haha."

Hikaru gave a little smile.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just not in the mood today."

Yvette smiled and stared at him. _"Ah, he looks so cute when he's like this."_

Hikaru gave a confused look and asked,

"What is it?"

Yvette snapped out of her trance.

"Oh its nothing, well since your thinking about something I don't want to bother you so I'll just see you tomorrow ok?" She then thought to herself,

"_Yes! Don't be the annoying fan girl that gets into his business and later he will want you. Nice going Yvette x)"_

Hikaru waved bye and a couple minutes later, left the school himself.

He thought,

"_I'll find out what's going on." _And he got his ride home.

On the way home the driver asked,

"Where's your brother?"

Hikaru responded,

"He has a campus committee meeting, so he'll need a ride later."

The driver nodded.

Hikaru soon arrived home and went straight to his room. He took off his jacket, unbuttoned his white shirt, and went to the sink and splashed water on his face and his short orange hair. He then plopped on the bed and looked at the ceiling and turned his head to the right to see an end table with his clock and a picture of Olivia, Kaoru, and him from their senior year. He smiled at the faces smiling back at him.

"_I will finally tell her."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaay ! New chapter for you guys, thanks again for the reviews and comments and thank you  poison innocence for giving me your reviews since chapter 1(: anyways, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Hikaru just finished his homework when the bedroom door opened revealing Kaoru. Kaoru threw his bag on the floor and sat on his bed that was across from Hikarus'. After a couple of minutes, Hikaru broke the silence.

"So why is it that you keep something from me? We've never kept secrets before."

Kaoru frowned and spoke,

"Well yesterday when you were painting in your art studio, Yvette set up a date for Olivia and I. I didn't like Olivia like that but I didn't want to hurt her feelings by not going, so I went. I met up with her at a stop sign near the shopping center and her facial expression told me that she needed to tell me something. I followed her to a small diner and we sat and she stared at me wondering how to start. I was about to speak when she said,"

"Kaoru, do you like me?"

"I was caught off guard for a minute, but decided to tell her the truth so I took her hand and said, Olivia I don't like you, I love you but it's the same love I have for my brother. You and I protect each other and were there for each other but as brother and sister. I'm sorry I can't return your feelings. I then saw a relieved face and she suddenly said,"

"That's exactly how I feel too Kaoru, you just took the words right from my mouth."

"I gave her a confused look and said,"

"Wait, isn't the reason were on this date is because you like me?"

"I saw her smile and she answered,"

"Yvette thought that we had some sort of spark so she set this up, she loves playing matchmaker but isn't necessarily good at it sometimes haha. I might be able to convince her that it didn't work out but for now do you think we can pretend to go out for a little while because I don't want to hurt her feelings. She's my best friend, and she's important to me."

"I saw how much she wanted to keep this from Yvette from her worried look she was giving me, so I agreed."

Hikaru laid back down with a small frown and said,

"Oh, I understand."

Kaoru put his head down looking at the bedsides floor and clasped his hands together, conflicting with himself if he should say something or not.

"Umm..Hikaru?"

Hikaru with his arm over his eyes replied with a small,

"Hmm?"

Kaoru looked back up and said,

"There's more."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys(: well i finally was able to submit chapter four! Sorry I didnt do it earlier, it was because I was sooo busy haha but now its up and I really hope you like it. Thank you everyone that favorited my story, you guys are the ones that made me continue this story and im glad I did(:**

Chapter 4

Hikaru took his arm off his eyes and looked at Kaoru. Kaoru stared at him and Hikaru saw in his eyes that the thing he was about to tell him was not going to be small. Hikaru sat up, giving his twin brother his serious face and all his attention. Kaoru then continued,

"So after all that talk in the diner, we decided to hang out and walk around and try to do the things that "couples" do. It ended up being awkward; so awkward that we just laughed it off. We then came to this planetarium, we were amazed with all the stars in the air so we decided to sit and watch them. All of a sudden Olivia came out and said,

"Kaoru, I love your brother."

At that moment, Hikaru's hazel eyes widened in shock while Kaoru stared at him. Kaoru continued and said,

"Im surprised that she was able to speak her feelings out so easily, but I can tell that she loves you a lot, just by the way she was talking about

you. Her love is real and beautiful and I'm glad that she loves you this much

because….you love her that much as well."

Hikaru's eyes became moist as he looked back at the picture.

"I've noticed Hikaru. Were twins for petes sake no use denying it."

"But," Kaoru said softly.

Hikaru glanced at Kaoru.

"But she doesn't know I told you this, I actually wasn't supposed to. But

something in me kept saying tell him, so that's what I'm doing now."

"And Hikaru?"

Still shocked from the news he replied,

"Yeah?"

Kaoru layed on the bed and while pulling up the sheets he said,

"I hope you have a good resolution to what might happen later on."

Hikaru gave a confused look but decided to sleep on it.

"Oh and Hikaru one more thing."

"What?"

"I'm starting to like Yvette."

"I know."

Kaoru smiled and turned off the lights.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi again(: heres another chapter. I kinda like this chapter because it kinda shows that Hikaru has grown3 Sorry again that the chapters are still short haha but i hope you still like them anyway(: The only characters I own are Olivia and Yvette haha.**

Chapter 5

The next morning, the twins did the usual morning routine and went to

school. When they got there, they realized it was study hall and free time.

"Man, we could have slept in a little longer," the boys said in harmony. They

sighed and Kaoru asked his brother,

"So what do you want to do?"

Hikaru looked at the door to his class room and said,

"I'll meet up with you later, there's something I have to do."

"Ok see you later then Hikaru, this gives me alone time with Yvette."

They both laughed and parted ways.

Hikaru opened the door to the classroom and saw Olivia staring out the

window, the sun shining on her porcelain skin and her slim body leaning

back and forth. Hikaru went to the desk and kissed Olivia on the cheek. She

turned and looked surprised and said,

"Hm, that was an unusual greeting, you feeling all right buddy?" while

touching her cheek.

"Yup, I'm perfectly fine but I need to show you something in the storage

closet."

"Um, sure might as well," Olivia said as she followed Hikaru to the nearest

storage closet. The two of them walked to the back of the classroom and

Hikaru gave a small smirk to himself as he opened the closet door and

motioned Olivia to go in. As they both walked in, Hikaru suddenly shut the

door and locked it.

"_Hm, that's convenient,"_ he thought.

Olivia quickly turned around and said,

"Hikaru, what are you doing?"

He walked and made her back into a wall and put his hands on it blocking

her from escape. Olivia stared at him in worry,

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru put his face close to hers and asked,

"Olivia, do you love me?"

Olivia's face blushed and with an embarrassed voice asked,

"What are you doing, bringing up this unimportant topic?"

"It is important!" Hiakru yelled as he banged his fist against the wall. Hikaru

slowly looked at her with content and began to speak,

"Olivia, I have loved you ever since we hung out and talked at my mothers

shop back in junior high. You bumping into me with all those clothes

that you were trying to put back on the racks, was the best thing that ever

happened to me. For some reason, I feel so comfortable with you and I

always want to talk to you." Olivia teared up and started to say,

"Hikaru….I…"

Hikaru started to lean closer.

Olivia turned her head to the side tears streaming down and continued,

"Hikaru I can't."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guyssss ! I finally updated! Yaaay ! Sorry it took so long I had a looot to do to finish up my sophmore year haha but now its summer and im finally free! So I hope you enjoy this chapter, this chapter is kinda boring but I hope the next chapter wont be (:. Just to be sure, the characters are in a community college just if any of you were wondering. So enjoy and ill update as soon as possible.**

Chapter 6

Hikaru stopped and asked,

"Why?"

Olivia became hesitant. Hikaru touched Olivia's chin and lifted it up so her

eyes met with his loving ones.

"What's wrong?"

Olivia's eyes became glossy and tears started to form. After what seemed like hours, she opened her mouth about to speak when the bell for class rang. She heard the bell and started to move when Hikaru said in a firm tone,

"You're not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."

She looked sideways and wacked his hand out of her way; freeing her, and she unlocked the door and went to class before people noticed where she was. Hikaru then punched the wall and thought,

_Why is everything so complicated…_

He walked out of the closet and joined everyone else in the classroom and

took his seat before the teacher came. During the lecture he couldn't focus

on anything. He glanced at Olivia once and a while but her brown hair

covered most of her face so he couldn't read her like he usually did.

_What is she thinking?_

The final bell vacuumed up his thoughts as he cleaned up his books and his clueless mind snapped back into reality. He finally wanted to confront Olivia but knew she had her job to get to. Disappointed, he let her go. Hikaru stood and watched her walk out the door, saw her give a small glance, and then she disappeared through the crowd.

"Well guess I have nothing else to do… I guess i'll go home," he thought. He packed up his things and walked out of the classroom door bumping into Kaoru on his way out.

"Oh hey Hikaru, did anything interesting happen today?" he asked. He saw Hikarus disappointed face and frowned,

"That bad? Im sorry I shouldn't have told you if whatever happened was going to hurt you like this." Hikaru looked up and replied,

"No it's not your fault, I'm glad that you told me it's just disappointing to think that the word conflict is always blended in with the word love."

The shining sun awoke Hikaru and he soon rose from his bed and wiped his eyes.

"Yes, the weekend," he murmured to himself. He then heard Kaoru wake up and ask,

"Mornin, so what are you going to do today?" Hikaru looked at the picture on his bedside and replied,

"I'm going to call Olivia." Still without his shirt on, he got out of his bed and took his cell phone out from his school bag. He dialed her number from memory and it rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Olivia."

"Oh, hey Hikaru."

"Listen, before you say anything, all I want to do is just hang with you because it's the weekend and we usually do something so yeaa, you busy?"

"Well I'm the outlet mall near E Street with Yvette, we had to wake up super early to get this new game haha."

Hikaru smiled and said, "Oh can Kaoru and I come over to your or Yvette's house to play it too?"

"Yeah that would be fun, Yvette says we can all go to her house because we were going to have our late breakfast there but you better eat something before you come over because I'm not sharing any."

"Ohhh we'll see about that," he responded and hung up the phone. Hikaru frowned a little and thought,

_Well, I guess that's like her to pretend that nothing happened._


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I took so long to update but life just gets in the way xp haha anyway this chapters a little cheesy because I kind of rushed it so I hope to make the next chapters better, I hope you enjoy it even though this might be a lame chapter so thank you so much if you do.(:**

Chapter 7

"So, are you all set Kaoru?"

"Ready when you are."

_Ding Dong._

Yvette soon opened the door and smiled,

"Oh hey guys, come on in." They walked in looking at the humongous luxurious house that they have been to countless times and then as they walked to the living room, they saw Olivia on the floor supporting her upper body with a pillow and a controller in her hand. She heard them come in and without looking at them she said,

"Yvette you better hurry before I start the next level!" Yvette became wide eyed and replied,

"Ok ok im coming." She sat down and joined Olivia on the floor. She then quickly looked at the twins and said,

"You guys can sit down. Make yourselves at home." Hikaru and Kaoru looked at each other and smiled and shrugged and sat down joining the girls. Kaoru gave an apologetic frown and sat closer to Olivia on her left and Hikaru just went in the middle between Yvette and Olivia. He was a little disappointed because Olivias pillow blocked him from scooting too close to her.

"_Ugh, did she plan this?" _Hikaru thought. So he then just focused on the game. They all played the action video game laughing and helping each other through hard levels for a couple of hours until Olivia rolled on her back and complained,

"Im hungry." Yvette rolled her eyes and said,

"You would haha. Well go get a snack yourself, you know where everything is."

"Ugh fine!" Olivia said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen door.

"Why don't you go with her Kaoru? I bet she would need the strength of a handsome boyfriend to help make a sandwich." Yvette laughed. Olivia also gave a small laugh and batted her eyelashes with a hand to her chest and said,

"Oh however will I be able to open the mayonnaise jar!" Everyone laughed and Hikaru stood up and said,

"Ill go with you, im actually a bit hungry myself." Olivia looked surprised and glanced down at the floor.

"Alright hurry up and fill yourselves and come back. Let's finish this game off before Kaoru and I finish!" Yvette yelled to them as they went to the kitchen door.

"K." Olivia responded back. Hikaru and Olivia both entered the kitchen and Olivia set out a plate and some sandwich materials. Hikaru pulled up a stool and watched her. He didn't really want to push on that subject between them right then and there so he asked,

"So how has the teaching at the dance classes been? You hardly ever tell us anymore. I bet those kids are driving you crazy." He giggled. Olivia smiled and replied,

"Well I don't want to bore you guys with my dancing class, ive probably talked enough about it."

"_You never bore me, I always want to know what youre thinking and how you are. Don't put yourself down." _Hikaru thought but thought twice about actually saying it. Olivia continued,

"Its been going really well, im getting payed better since a lot of the kids like my hip hop and lyrical classes. And theyre not driving me crazy, I keep all of them in line but they still have fun which I love." Olivia smiled to herself as she finished up her sandwich. She then started to put stuff back and as she finished putting the ketchup in the fridge, she turned around and Hikaru was standing right in front of her.

"Hikaru?" she asked. Hikaru took her hands,

"_I cant keep this in any longer,"_ and in a serious tone, said,

"You cant run away from this. Please tell me why you hesitated last time." Olivia looked down and whispered,

"Why now?" Hikaru gripped her hands tighter and said,

"Because I cant hold these feelings in anymore and I bet neither can you." Olivia looked up shocked,

"What are you talking about?" she snapped.

"You know what im talking about you love me too don't you? Why are you making this complicated, im hurt when you hide your feelings like this." Tears started streaming down Olivias eyes and she gave a mad look and quietly said,

"You may be hurt Hikaru, but you're not the only one." Hikaru gave a surprised look and Olivia shoved him aside. She grabbed her sandwich and headed towards the living room door. She wiped her tears and gave a sad glance at Hikaru and went through the door. Hikaru clenched his fists and with a mad expression thought,

"_Im getting to the bottom of this and next time shes going to tell me everything whether she likes it or not." _

And he went back to the living room.


End file.
